haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Take Aim 2
・2|Shōjun 2}} is the three hundred and twelfth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 35th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview As the second set progresses, Nekoma's defense is increasing speed despite Kenma showing signs of exhaustion. Nekoma thwarts many of Karasuno's attacks and finally overtake the lead when Asahi spikes out of bounds due an error caused by Nekoma's overwhelming pressure. Plot With Kenma's plan in full effect, Nekoma gradually catches up to Karasuno. Hinata is rotated out in the back row after failing to score any points. Afterwards, Nekoma and Karasuno maintain a long rally with both sides unwilling to give in. Exhaustion finally catches up to Kenma, forcing him to use an underarm toss to Yamamoto. Tsukishima reads Kenma's toss and successfully shuts down Yamamoto's spike. On the sidelines, Coach Naoi asks Nekomata if they should switch in their first year setter, Tamahiko. Nekomata thinks it's too early to pull Kenma out and suggests they wait. Kai aims his serve at Asahi, leaving only Tsukishima in the front line to attack. Kageyama uses this opportunity to toss to Daichi for a back attack. However, Kuroo immediately commands all of Nekoma to fall back without blocking. Kuroo is aware that Daichi doesn't have enough height in his jumps and must spike the ball toward the back of the court. Kai cleanly receives Daichi's spike, and Kuroo breaks through Tsukishima's block to score for his team. Nekoma now ties with Karasuno at a score of 19-19 while the spectators realize that Nekoma's defense is accelerating. Karasuno keeps up their high intensity attacks only to find them thwarted by Nekoma's persistence defense. When one of their attacks lands Karasuno a chance ball, Asahi spikes the ball out of bounds while trying to avoid Yaku. This error gives Nekoma the lead and makes them the first one to reach the 20s in the second set. By now, everybody realizes that Nekoma's evolving defense is not only blocking and receiving, but also putting pressure on the spikers to force an error. Appearances *Kenma Kozume *Tetsurō Kuroo *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tsutomu Goshiki *Satori Tendō *Yū Nishinoya *Shōhei Fukunaga *Morisuke Yaku *Kei Tsukishima *Nobuyuki Kai *Taketora Yamamoto *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Daiki Ogano *Eikichi Chigaya *Masaki Gōra *Manabu Naoi *Yasufumi Nekomata *Akane Yamamoto *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Genta Okuda *Hiromi Takanashi *Saeko Tanaka *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka *Hitoka Yachi *Ikkei Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations *Bokuto describes Yaku as a man who can kill a spiker without even touching the ball, refering to how spikers tend to avoid Yaku because he's so skilled at receives. Trivia *In celebration of Volume 33 hitting the shelves, the magazine shows a color center page of Kenma holding a birdcage ready to capture a crow. The text reads, "I came with the necessary preparations in order to capture a crow." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 35 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma